Hidden Truths
by awtr101fan
Summary: :Geneology Fixed: What would happen if Harry Potter found out the Dursleys weren't his only family? Totally AU, slight Dumbledore bashing, post OttP
1. Chapter 1

**_Hidden Truths_**

**Disclaimer: I doin't own the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing around with them for a while.**

**Author's Note: I know what my regular readers checking this story must be thinking. I really should finish (or at least work on) my other stories before starting up another one. Sorry everybody, the plot bunny attacked me and wouldn't leave me alone til I wrote it. Thoughts are in single quotes while dialogue is in double quotes. I wanna give special props to my friend Joy (joyfulibee - she's got some great stories that should be checked out) for helping me as a sounding board and an unofficial beta/co-author. Thank you for putting up me the last few nights about this :) Enjoy the story everyone :)**

**_Chapter One - Confusion and Letters_**

Harry Potter spent a warm July afternoon waiting for the owl post that was set to arrive. Since his return from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his friends had constantly sent him letters as well as care packages. Sometimes the care package would come from his best mate Ron Weasley's mother Molly who often saw him as another son. There had also been notes from members of the Order of the Phoenix, an underground group dedicated to fighting the most evil wizard of the age Lord Voldemort (aka Tom Riddle, aka He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who, aka the pain in Harry's arse) either to check on him or to offer condolence on the death of his godfather Sirius Black.

A speck of black and whilte flying in his direction caught Harry's attention as an unfamiliar owl dropped a letter off before flying back where it came from.

_Mr. Harry J. Potter_

_Number Four Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

Turning it over, the Gringotts seal was found.

'Wonder what the goblins want.' Harry thought to himself. 'N o time like now to find out Harry.'

_Dear Mr. Potter, it has come to our attention that you have not been informed about your family vaults. Nor have they been visited or claimed. This is very important that you do so before your next birthday. If you do not, then the Ministry of Magic for Great Britain will attempt to confiscate the vaults along with any and all possessions held within if not claimed by age of majority. According to Goblin law, you would reach said age of majority at the age of sixteen. Please contact either myself or the Potter family account manager Griphook at the earliest convience. Thank you for your time. May your gold be plentiful._

_Ragnok_

_President of Gringotts Bank_

_Leader of the Goblin Nation_

'Vaults? As in more than one?' Harry thought as he bit his lip in concentration. 'I wonder why I never knew about this. Whoever is in charge of this must not want me to know about it for some reason. Can't be Moony. He would've thought I knew and would've told me if he knew I didn't. Same with Padfoot.'

The thought of his beloved godfather sent another pang to his already bruised heart, a heart wounded by all the loss he's gone through.

Harry's mind was racing as he looked down at the parchment again for a second read.

"My birthday. When's my birthday?" he asked no one in particular – although Hedwig was watching her owner with perceptive eyes as usual. "It should be sometime in the next week or two."

A soft hooting from Hedwig broke him out of his musings.

"What do you think girl? Should I stick it to the Ministry? More than likely the money they take goes in their own fat pockets if not to old Voldy himself."

Harry scanned the note a third time then glanced at the makeshift calendar above his desk.

'Blimey! Three bloody days? How am I supposed to take care of this within three days? And how do I bloody well get around the Dursleys?'

Another hoot from Hedwig got Harry's attention. He deftly untied the parcel attached to her talons.

"Sorry bout that Hedwig. Didn't notice the package." He apologized after relieving her of the extra weight and she affectionately nipped his fingers. "Let's see what you brought me today. Prank materials from the twins? Another book on occlumency from Hermione?"

Before opening the box Harry saw an envelope with unfamiliar handwriting. He figure it was either from Mrs. Weasley or Ginny since it was obviously feminine. And he doubted it was from either Luna or Tonks since the former had slightly messy handwriting and the latter had written him constantly since the end of last month.

"Only one way to answer the question Harry. Just open it."

Sliding a finger under the seal, he did just that.

_Dear Harry, how are you? I hope things are good. Are the muggles treating you right? I hope they are because if they're not then I'll give them one of my Bat Boogy hexes._

'Yup, definitely fron Ginny.' Harry thought with a smile on his face.

_Anyway, I thought I'd see how things were since I saw Mum baking muffins (she was about to make blueberry but I convinced her to go with chocolate chip instead) among other goodies to send with Hedwig. I hope you don't mind that it's me sending you this letter since I've never really written you before besides having Ron or Hermione tell you 'hi' for me when they do. Both send their regards by the way. And are currently in the middle of having one their famous rows. How do you stand it all the time? They're driving me barmy!_

Harry couldn't resist the chuckle from escaping his lips. If anybody knew how Ginny Weasley felt about her brother and best friend arguing it would be him.

_There was another reason for my sending you this letter. I need some help with something. Normally I'd go to Mione with stuff like this but there's two problems with that. Number one being that she's too busy fighting with Ron to ask for advice. Second of all she'd go run and tell him what I need the advice on._

_Here's the thing…I got an owl yesterday. It was from Micheal Corner. You remember him right?_

A scowl appeared on Harry's face while he read this part of Ginny's note. Of course he remembered the Ravenclaw she dated last year. As to his knowledge said Ravenclaw was currently dating Cho Chang. Part of this confused Harry as to why the other boy would be owling Ginny.

_Anyway, he told me that he wanted to talk to me. Said he and Cho had split. That sure was quick. Maybe he took one too many trips to "Lake Chang." I'm a little confused about all this. To be honest I didn't really like Michael when we were going out. I guess I just dated him because he asked me and I was tired of being the only one in my dorm without a boyfriend. Petty reasons I know. Maybe that's why – never mind. What do you think I should do? Let me know. Your help and opinion really matter to me. I hope I could make you feel better a fewlaugh from this letter. Hope to hear back from you. With lots of love, Ginny_

A warm feeling came over Harry after finishing the letter. Bringing it to his nose he caught a whiff of wildflowers and chocolate.

'She must've helped her mum bake the muffins. That was sweet of her.' He mused while opening the care package from the Burrow. 'And so pretty that I regret not noticing earlier when she still had that crush on me. Merlin! That sure was ages ago.'

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE!"

The unmistakable voice of Vernon Dursley boomed all over Number Four. The whole month had gone by so nicely without any confrontation from any of the Dursleys. If Harry was being called downstairs then something had to be up.

"Coming right down Uncle Vernon!"

* * *

**Author's Note: That's the first chapter. I hope everyone reading this liked it. If not, oh well. To each their own. Night :)**


	2. Chapter 2, Part 1

**_Hidden Truths_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing around with them for a while.**

**Author's Note: Hi everybody, I'm back. I know it's been a long while…okay a year and a half. School, writer's block and real life have been the reason I've been gone so long. Forgive me? Anyway, I've finally managed to get some writing done. It's not a completely finished chapter but that's only because it was getting too long and I didn't want anyone to get a headache reading an epic of a chapter. So I decided to split it up. Before I forget, I've included a little bit of the end of chapter one at the beginning, sort of a memory refreshener. Thoughts are in single quotes while dialogue is in double quotes. I wanna give special props to everyone who reviewed and/or put this on their story alerts. It really means a lot to know that the story was well received. Enjoy the chapter everyone :)**

* * *

**Previously in _Hidden Truths_…**

_…I hope you're feeling better now that you've had a few things to laugh about. Hope to hear back from you. With lots of love, Ginny_

A warm feeling came over Harry after finishing the letter. Bringing it to his nose he caught a whiff of wildflowers and chocolate.

'She must've helped her mum bake the muffins. That was sweet of her.' He mused while opening the care package from the Burrow. 'And so pretty that I regret not noticing earlier when she still had that crush on me. Merlin! That sure was ages ago.'

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE!"

The unmistakable voice of Vernon Dursley boomed all over Number Four. The whole month had gone by so nicely without any confrontation from any of the Dursleys. If Harry was being called downstairs then something had to be up.

"Coming right down Uncle Vernon!"

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Setting Things About & Taking Care of Business, Part One**_

Descending the stairs cautiously, Harry made it to the kitchen of Number Four Privet Drive to find his relatives sitting around the table.

"You wanted to see me, Uncle Vernon?"

"Don't give me cheek boy!"

"Yes sir."

Harry's Aunt grabbed her husband's arm in warning.

"Vernon, remember what the freaks said."

"Sorry Pet." Vernon reassured her. "Look here boy," he directed his gaze at Harry. "we're headed into town on a very important meeting with client in London. We can't leave you with that batty Mrs. Figg since she's going out of town so you have two options." The elder Dursley paused sipping his morning coffee. "You can either come with us. Or we can drop you off somewhere for the day."

'Looks like I just found my way to Diagon Alley. And Gringotts.'

"If you wouldn't terribly mind Uncle, I'd like to be dropped off. My 'freakishness' won't disturb your meeting and you'll have a better chance of impressing the people in your meeting."

"Smart boy. We leave in an hour and a half. Grab whatever you'll need. We won't be fetching you till late."

'Perfect. Maybe I can enlist the twins to sneak me into the alley. Or disguise me. Better take the cloak just in case.'

"Yes Uncle. Thank you." "Don't thank me just yet. If this meeting goes wrong in any way at all, you pay the price."

"Vernon…"

"Don't worry Pet. Only if things go wrong."

'Merlin, Morgana and any other deities above, make sure it doesn't. Or at least make sure I'm not here to pay it.'

Heading up to his room, Harry made a mental list of what he'd need and who would need to be contacted. Entering the room, Harry headed to his trunk to retrieve his empty bookbag (which thanks to Hermione was now bottomless and weightless) and a clean set of clothes. From the loose floorboard under the bed, he took out his cloak, the Marauders' map, the photo album that Hagrid made of his parents and his money pouch which held his vault key inside. After making sure they were securely safe in his messagenger bag, Harry went to his desk to quickly write a couple of notes. Biting the tip of his quill he thought out a careful and polite response to the bank.

_Dear Leader Ragnok, thank you for the information concerning my financial affairs needing attending to. Had your message not reached me when it did, I'd not know the consequences of not claiming my inheritance. I shall be in London this fine day and would like an audience with yourself and my account manager later this afternoon. I do not know exactly what time my family will deliver me to London but would be most honored if a message could be delivered through a third party of my choice as I will be traveling within the next few hours and my relatives are wary of owls. If this would be agreeable with you, my contact in the alley will be the Weasley twins whom own a business located at 99 Diagon Alley. I thank you for taking time to meet with me. May your gold never run out. Harry Potter_

'Now what to tell Fred and George...'

_Dear twins, how are you guys? Is the shop doing well? I have a favor to ask of you. I'm going to London today (since my relatives will be in town and don't trust me to not any magic while they're gone) and need to take care of a few things in the alley. I was wondering of on e of you could sneak me into the alley under my cloak or maybe help me figure a disguise? I'll be waiting by the courtyard under my cloak unless I can manage to lift a cap from my cousin. Thanks in advance. __Mischief managed, Pronglet_

'I can't believe the Maruaders let that slip. At least it's better than Bambi.'

_P.S. Be on the lookout for a missive from the gobbling for me. Thanks again._

After sealing and addressing his mail, Harry approached Hedwig's cage and tied them to her talons.

"Hey girl, I need you to deliver these for me. They go to Ragnok from Gringotts and the Weasley twins. Take your time getting back. I don't know when I'll be back today." He scratched her ear. "Looks like a nice day for hunting. Bet you'd really like that huh girl."

She flew off after Harry made sure the letters were secured and the window open. He looked at the clock and realized he still had little more than half an hour.

'Quick muffin then a quicker shower before I get changed. Maybe I should pack a couple of those in my bag.' He thought while munching on one. 'Nah, Dudleydumpkins'll smell them a mile away. Or they'll get squashed. Good thing I found that note from Mrs. Weasley saying there was a shrinking charm on the box with the usual preservation charms.'' He thought while tapping it once with his wand and storing it under the loose floorboard. 'Merlin bless that woman.'

Twenty minutes later saw Harry showered and changed. After double checking that he had his book bag packed, he grabbed a spiral notebook, package of envelopes and a couple of pens so he could make lists of things he might need to buy or letters he'd send from an owl post office. A knock at his door caught him off guard he made sure the bed made and the room tidy.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Big D?"

"I never got to thank you. For last summer. You know, those dementy things."

"Dementors?"

"Sure, whatever they're called. Just…you know…thanks for saving me. Those things looked nasty."

"You saw what they looked like? Muggles can't see them, at least I don't think they can. Doesn't matter. You're welcome, by the way."

"You didn't have to save me. After all the crap I put you through since we was kids…I didn't deserve you saving me."

"Dud, you're my family. Of course I would've saved you."

"Anyway, I heard you're going to that place you get your school stuff from. Heard that people there like staring at you…so I thought you could use this," Dudley said pulling a baseball cap out of his jeans pocket. "you know, to hide under."

"Thaks Dud. This will really help." Harry said, glancing at the clock once more. "We better get downstairs before your Mum or Dad start yelling for us."

* * *

Meanwhile in a manor in Lancaster…

A very distinguished woman, possibly in her mid to late 50s or 60s in looks sat absently stirring her tea. She was lost in thoughts, long forgotten memories and looking through a large tome like book. A page lay open to several pictures of two young boys. One with hair of honey and the other the shade of the darkest night.

Across the room sat in the plush chair placed behind the regal desk was a boy, much like the lighter haired boy in the picture. Every once in a while he looked her way, smiled shyly, then went back to his studies. On the coffee table in front of her laid the morning paper whose headlines made her scoff.

**_'HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED SPOTTED AT THE MINISTRY'_**

**_'STUDENTS BATTLE DEATH EATERS'_**

_**'BOY-WHO-LIED TOLD TRUTH'**_

The last two made her upset. Children having to fight monsters on a 2-to-1 ratio. Unfair and uncalled for. Not to mention that the newspaper on her coffee table printed absolute rubbish these days. Libeling Dumbledore and the Potter child.

The former wasn't a total surprise. She'd know the man most of her life. She knew what he was capable of. Both the good and the bad.

The young dark haired man whose face was plastered on the front page so like the other boy in the photo album looked tired and burdened, much older than his fifteen years. A burden which no doubt has been made harder to bear than before.

'I remember the first time I laid eyes on him. Just after Neville's first year at school. He looked so much like my brother and nephew. If only I could tell him.

Merlin, how I hate Albus Dumbledore for putting me in this position. I could have raised both my boys together. That insufferable man knew there was another way around the blood wards he cast. If not me, then that nice girl that was related to Lily. A cousin I think.

When my Nevie told me about the Department of Mysteries I was frightened out of my wits For both of them. And so proud at the same time as well as angry. Angry at my boys for heading towards danger. And angry at Albus for not telling my Harry about the prophesy.

If only I didn't have to worry about that cursed vow I was forced into making! If it wasn't for my two little ones, I would've broken it a long time ago.'

"Gran? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine lad. Just an old bird caught up in her musings." She told her grandson. "Have you heard from your friends this holiday?"

What she was really asking him was 'Have you heard from your cousin?' but couldn't say that outoud. To do so would trigger the vow. And she wasn't about to let that happen.

"I've heard from everyone but Harry. But it's to be expected. He's just lost his Godfather and something seems to be bothering him."

"How so dear?"

"I don't know. He seems mad at the Headmaster." This peaked her interest and Neville could tell. "Just after we got back to school, Harry wasn't with us in the hospital wing. But he came in after a while joined by the Professor. Ignoring him while he was talking to all of us."

"Hmm…I wonder what Albus told the lad. Or hid from him."

"What do you mean Gran?"

"Albus…" she paused thinking of how to put it without saying something she shouldn't. "tends to hold his cards very close to the breast."

"I'd say so. Hardly looked or talked to Harry this year, before he was forced out that is. Then after the DoM fight he's trying to talk to the bloke left and right and the tables were turned."

Neville took a moment to scratch the back of his neck the exact same way as his dormmate. This made her smile thinking how much like their dads they were, not just in looks but mannerisms. She often wondered if Harry, Neville or anyone else ever noticed the similarities in their quirks.

"Come to think of it, when the Professor was finally gone Ginny noticed cuts on Harry's hands and arms like he'd been throwing things. Only made mention of it when Ron and Hermione weren't listening cause she knew they'd badger him about it. Since Luna was closer, she'd gotten Madame Pomphrey's attention to see to the cuts and give him a sleeping potion. Whatever it was, it had to be bad because the next day he let it slip that he destroyed the office. Hermione gave him the riot act about respecting the Headmaster, which was why we didn't' want her and Ron to hear us asking him about it."

"I see."

'Interesting. I wonder if perhaps the old goat finally told my grandnephew about that damned prophesy that took away my children, for James was like a second son while the girls where the daughters I never had.'

"Have your other friends written?"

"Yeah, although Ron only really talks about quidditch, chess and Ginny having boyfriends. Hermione only really writes about school and OWLs and NEWTs. Ginny and Luna on the other hand talk about how worried we are about Harry.

We've traded theories about what's bugging him. The three of us have a feeling it's about whatever was in that little glass ball that broke during the battle."

"Little glass ball?"

"Yes ma'am. It was on a shelf and had Harry's name on it. The room was full of them."

"You mean to tell me you were in the Hall of Prophesies?"

"Yes ma'am. Do you know what was in that little ball?"

"No dear, but I know someone who did."

"Who is it Gran? Maybe we can ask them."

"One of them won't remember since seers don't recognize when they've made a real prediction. Another would be Albus and he won't tell us. The others would be Harry's parents along with yours. I was not made privy to the contents. I'm sorry Neville."

"It's okay Gran." His eyes clouding at the mention of Frank and Alice Longbottom. "Although I don't know why my parents would have been told. Must have been because Mum was his Godmother. But then Sirius might've known it too."

"I don't' know dear. It's possible."

* * *

The ride to London had been very quiet. Vernon and Petunia kept throwing glances at their 'burden' of a 'freakish' nephew/ward. Dudley sat in the backseat playing on his hand-held game while Harry used the time to write notes to his friends (at least the ones that were close, he'd write to the rest upon his return that night or the next day) or jotting something down on his list.

'Books on the Mind Arts, can't count on Snivellus the Greasy to help with that.'

As they neared the city Vernon looked in the rear view mirror.

"Where are we dropping you boy?"

"A place called the Leaky Cauldron. But you might not see it, Uncle Vernon."

"And why the bloody Hell not?"

"The 'freaks' hide it from everyone else."

"Then why was I able to see it when we took Lily there all those years ago?"

"Really?"

'Hmm…first Dudley with dementors last year, now my Aunt says she saw the Leaky. Really need to write Hermy and ask her about this.' "I'm not sure Aunt Petunia. I can look into it for you if you'd like."

"Never mind." She snapped. "If we can't see it then where is Vernon dropping you?"

"There's a bookstore and coffee shop down the street from it. That would be okay with me."

"Fine, we'll pick you up at seven-thirty. If we're not here then you'll have to wait an hour or two."

"Yes ma'am."

He went back to his list and wrote a few more things before flipping to a blank page to make a to-do list.

'Finish letters over lunch. Find the owl post office. Think of alternative ways to get home if down early. What else?'

"We're here. Remember boy, seven-thirty. And if you're not out here waiting, then we'll leave and you'll have to find your own way back."

"Yes sir. Thank you for the lift."

"And remember, if my meeting goes wrong at all you'll pay the price."

"Yes sir. I'll keep that in mind. Good luck, Uncle."

As soon as he closed the door the car left and Harry put on the cap before heading into the pub. Lucky for him it wasn't crowded. In fact, it was practically empty.

"Afternoon Tom." He said as he walked to the bar. "Slow day?"

"One of the slowest. Don't know if it's the hour or the headlines in the _Prophet_."

"Probably both."

"What can I get you?"

"Butterbeer for now. Could you tell me what the lunch special is today please?"

"Beef stew, fresh baked bread and a choice of blueberry pie and treacle tart for dessert."

"Sounds brilliant. I'll have that."

"Right up. Pie or tart?"

"Treacle tart please."

"I'll bring it out in a few minutes. Anywhere you wanna sit is good. Just be sure to leave your cap on young Potter."

"Thanks for the advice."

Minutes later Harry was enjoying his lunch when two familiar redheads came into the pub.

"Hullo there Tom! Is our order ready?"

"Afternoon gents. How goes business?"

"Simply smashing Tom,"

"thanks for asking. Would you put the butterbeer on our monthly bill,"

"and could we have some of that scrumptious smelling stew while we're here?"

The barkeep put a smile on his face listening to the twins do their usual song-and-dance of speaking in turns.

"Just like your uncles. Merlin bless their souls. Here you go. Two cases of butterbeer and one case muggle cola. The stew will be out in a jiffy."

The twins shrunk their crates before finding a table. When Tom brought them lunch the older wizard slipped a note under one their plates.

"Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks."

When Fred noticed the note George was already looking about the pub looking for its author, having recogized the handwriting.

_Dear Mischief and Mayhem, managed to make it safely. Will be waiting out back when you're done. Maruaders rule, Prongslet_

"You bout ready Gred?"

"Always Forge."

"See ya Tom!"

"See ya laddies."

Once outside in the courtyard they didn't find Harry so they figured he was under the invisibility cloak.

"Messers Moony, Padfoot and Prongs send their regards. The traitor Wormtail sends the insults of the Moldyshorts whose arse he shines while kissing."

"Nice to see you got my message. As much as I like hiding under here, I can't go gallavanting all over the alley like this."

"Never fear little brother,"

"who is our most favorite,"

"we'll fix you right up."

"Kay, just please don't' turn me into a girl. or a spider."

The last part was said with the widest grin possible.

"Give us a minute to think of something."

Moments later Harry was not only disguised but almost unrecognizalbe. The twins had hidden the lightening bolt with a concealing charm, changed his coloring (hair, eyes and skin tone) and made him look a little taller while subtlely changing the look of his build.

After thanking his partners in crime/big brothers and making plans for a visit before leaving the alley, his first stop was the owl post office.

"Good day sir. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to send some mail. How much would it cost?'

"We charge three sickles per letter and two galleons per package."

'Let's see…Moony and the Order, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Tonks, Hermione…seven times three, 21 sickles.'

"Can I use more than one owl?"

"Certainly sir. As long as the letters are addressed properly then they'll be fine. How many owls will you be needing?"

"Two please."

"Alright. Number of letters or packages sending?"

"Seven letters."

"Alright sir. That'll be a total of," the clerk paused adding up the till. "one galleon and four sickles. Have a nice day. You can have any pick of the owls."

"Thank you."

After sorting out his letters, Harry attached the letters for Luna, Hermione and the Weasleys together on one owl while putting the ones for Neville, Tonks and Moony on the other. Having finished his business he bid the clerk goodbye and left, with no one knowing that Harry Potter had just stepped out of the shop.

'Notes sent. Next stop, Gringotts.'

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, this chapter is done for now. It's actually longer but the other half isn't finished and I had to break it up. Hopefully the second part will be up in a few days. Hope everyone liked it. feel free to review. The feedback would help. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 2, Part 2

**_Hidden Truths_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing around with them for a while.**

**Author's Note: Hi everybody, I'm finally finshed the second half of the lalst chapter. Sorry I didn't get it up when I said I would. Writer's block and problems with my laptop kept me away this time (mostly the block and not remembering which flash drive had the right file). Forgive me? I'll let you know know that I'm not sure when I'll get some more writing done. I'm borrowing my niece's computer to work on this so it'll take some time. Thoughts are in single quotes while dialogue is in double quotes. I wanna give special props to everyone who reviewed and/or put this on their story alerts. It really means a lot to know that the story was well received. Enjoy the chapter everyone :)**

**Author's Note 2: This goes out to timber. I don't mind constructive criticism, but the review you left about my not fixing the mistakes was uncalled for (your tone as I read it) but when I posted the author's note, the required thirty minutes for re-uploading a chapter had not finished. I have since checked the chapter to see if they had been fixed. But I do owe you thanks because your review made me go over it another time with spell check and found a few that slipped by the first time.**

**Chapter Three: Setting Things About and Taking Care of Business, Part Two**

Walking into the doors of the famous wizarding establishment Harry walked up to the nearest teller.

"How may I help you sir?"

"Good day Master Goblin. My name is Harry James Potter and I have an appointment with Leader Ragnok and Master Goblin Griphook."

"Yes, Mister Potter. We've been expecting you. All the tellers were instructed to deliver you as soon as you arrived."

"Thank you."

"Please follow me."

After walking down several hallways, Harry and the teller stood in front of regal double doors protected by two armed guards on each side.

"Please inform the Director that his appointment has arrived."

One of the guards knocked on the door and entered the room on command. Within a few seconds he returned and ushered Harry and the teller in.

"Welcome, Mister Potter. We have been expecting you since your eleventh birthday. We have tried to contact you several times over the past few years but our missives have always come back to us. We decide to contact your Headmaster with our concerns and found that when the wards on your property were cast there was a mistake in the sequence that effects your mail."

"A mistake?"

"Yes. You were to be able to receive mail from certain people and institutions. the wizard hospital, your school and the bank were among these. The mistake was repaired as you have received our latest missive."

"I apologize for not inquiring about this sooner."

"It is quite alright Mister Potter. If you wish, we can retrieve any notices the bank has sent you since your eleventh birthday if you wish."

"Yes sir, I'd like that. I shall review them at a later time."

"Very well." Ragnok said before pressing a button on his desk to summon an assistant to whom he gave orders in gobbledygook. "Mister Potter, before we can go any further, we'll need to collect some of your blood to assure your identity. Common bank procedures."

"Understandable." Harry said as he picked up the ceremonial dagger on the desk. "How much?"

"five drops if you would, on this parchment."

Harry nodded before doing as asked. Harry was surprised at the writing that appeared on the paper.

_Name: Henry 'Harry' James Potter_

_Mother: Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans_

_Father: Jams Charlus Potter_

_Blood Status: Half-Blood_

_Family Heritage: Pureblood (Father), Muggleborn (Mother), Pureblood (Maternal Line, Evans), Pureblood (Paternal Line, Potter)_

_Vaults: Trust Fund (Set up by parents), Evans Family Vault (Co-Owner Hermione jean granger), Potter family vault, black family vault (pending reading of will)_

_"why does it say I co-own a vault with my friend Hermione?"_

"if the young miss is listed as a co-owner then she must be a blood relative of some sort. That is the only way someone can lay any claim to a vault. We may contact Miss Granger at your connivance to have this sorted out or we may also consult the family tree in the Evans vault or the lineage book here in my office. Either is your choice Mister Potter."

"Thank you. I think I'll go with the later."

"very well. As you might have noticed, the Black family vault was listed amongst your list of vaults."

"Yes sir, I did notice that but did not wish to comment on it. The loss of my godfather is still a fresh wound."

"For which you have our sympathies. Lord Black was one of few gigots customers that showed the goblin nation a great deal of respect. One of many reasons we never denied him access to his gold while on the run."

"Thank you again, Director. That is very kind of you to say about Sirius."

"The official reading of his will is in two weeks. However, the late Lord Black named you his heir as his godson since he had no issue at the time of his death. You may wish to hear it now or wait until then."

"I'll wait if you don't mind. I still need a little more time to process his loss."

"Most understandable. However, the wills of your parents cannot wait any longer. They should have been read upon your re-entry into the wizarding world. But since we could not contact you properly it could not be done."

"Again, I apologize for my ignorance."

"It is forgiven Mister Potter. Which would you like to hear first?"

"My mother's if you please, Director."

"Very well." Ragnok said as he picked up one of the many scrolls that had appeared on his desk. "let us begin."

_Last Will of Lily Potter_

_I, Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans, being in my total physical and mental faculties, dictate this legal document as my Last Will and Testament. All wills dictated previously are now null and void._

_I leave Headship of the Evans family to the eldest magical child descendant of this line unless the line is matrilineal. In such case the title will pass to the eldest magical female. Lord or Ladyship shall be ascended upon their Eighteenth birthday or completion of their magical education whichever comes first._

_I leave custody of my child, Henry 'Harry' James Potter, to my husband, James Charlus Potter. If he should proceed me in death, the custody of our son shall go to the people on the list found below in the following order._

_Potential Guardians for H. J. Potter_

_Sirius Orion Black, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Primary Godfather_

_Alice Longbottom nee McKinnon, Primary Godmother_

_Remus John Lupin (if the laws regarding Lycantrophy are repelled), Secondary Godfather_

_Amelia Susan Bones, Assistant to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Secondary Godmother_

_Marina Evans (married name unknown), Maternal Second Cousin_

_Petunia Dursley nee Evans (only under the most extenuating circumstances, such as Blood Wards, but only if my cousin Marina Evans cannot be located), Maternal Aunt_

_If any of the persons on this list gains guardianship over my son, a monthly stipend shall be granted from the Evans family vault in the amount of Three Hundred Pounds a month along with a sum dictated by my husband totaling no more than Fifteen Hundred Pounds and no less that One Thousand Pounds for the care and welfare of my child._

_I leave the following bequest._

_To my sister, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, I leave a jewelry box belonging to our mother along with a sum total of Two Million Nine Hundred Twelve Thousand Seven Hundred Thirty-Four point Seventy-Five Pounds, as well a third of my total estate. Half of this amount will be placed into a trust fund set up by my solicitors for her son, Dudley Vernon Dursley, which he will inherit on his Twenty-First birthday. The rest of my bequest to the Dursley family shall remain in trust at Gringotts London for the future generations to come. If a descendent of the Dursley line shall indeed be born magical, a trust vault will be made for them in the sum of Fifty Thousand Galleons for their school needs for all seven years along with the tuition being paid from the Evans vault, upon record of their birth is made in the Hall of Records in the Ministry of Magic and/ort he Evans family tree which will be checked periodically by the Goblin Nation (when the family linage book alerts them) to ensure they receive their birthright. Any monies left over from said trust vault is that child's to keep and may go towards furthering their education if they so wish. I also leave her the Deed of Ownership of our family home, Number Four Privet Drive in Surrey._

_To my cousin Marina Evans, I also leave the sum total stated above, half of which is to be split equally amongst her children. The same conditions apply for her family as they do for Petunia's. I also leave her copies of my poetry collection along with the Deed of Ownership to our grandparents cottage in Dublin, Ireland. If custody of my son is granted to her, this home is to be placed under the Fidelus Charm with Albus Dumbledore as the secret keeper if they should ever need to go into hiding. If Professor Dumbledore is not able to do so, them either Remus Lupin, Sirius Black or the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Evans shall serve in his place._

_To Remus John Lupin, I leave copies of my defense and history (both muggle and magical) collections._

_To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave copies of my points book collection._

_To my son, Henry 'Harry' James Potter, I leave the third of my total estate, which shall be placed in the Potter family vault until he comes of age. I also leave him copies of every book in my collection along with the originals so that he may make copies for those he wishes unless they are a family book, in which case, he may only make copies for other members of the Evans line. He shall also receive trunks with my possessions from the cottage we were staying in as well as his belongings found in that house. A charm has been placed on a letter given to my account manager, Master Goblin Ragnok, with instructions to retrieve any and all items in the home at the time of my death._

_If I should die while in hiding, along with my husband, then the Fidelus set by myself and Sirius Orion Black, has been breached by our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew. If it is so, a memory shall be located in a small chest located in the Potter family vault along with a memory from my husband and Mr. Black showing that we made a switch. These are to be presented as soon as they are found to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic._

_Thus concludes my Last Will and Testament, so mote it be._

_Signed, Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans_

_Signed, James Charlus Potter, Witnessed_

_Signed, Alice Longbottom nee McKinnon, Witness_

"Wow, no wonder they didn't want me this whole time. They didn't know they were supposed to be given child support." Harry said after the will was read. "To think this whole time they were right about me being a financial burden. Makes no difference, it's only two more years. They may not love me but at least now they might not hate me."

"That is possible."

* * *

Meanwhile in the main lobby…

Hermione stepped up to the goblin at the counter when it was her turn.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"I've lost the key to my vault and was wondering what the procedure was to obtain a replacement."

"Follow me."

The goblin led Hermione down a corridor until they came to a small office. The goblin instructed her to sit in one of the chairs.

"Wait here. Someone will be here soon to give you a blood test. We need to make sure you are who you say you are."

"Of course. Thank you."

Hermione sat waiting for five minutes when another goblin came into the room.

"Greetings Miss. What can I help you with?"

"Good day sir, I was brought in here for a blood test. I lost my vault key and the other goblin said my identity needed verification."

"Very well then." the goblin said while retrieving a sheet of parchment from a cabinet. "Place five drops of your blood on this parchment."

She took the ceremonial dagger offered to her. With a delicate precision, she made a tiny slice on the palm of her hand. After the required drops fell the goblin healed the wound.

"This should only take a minute or so."

The blood on the sheet started to seep into it before lettering started to appear.

_Name: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Mother: Marina Abigail Granger nee Evans_

_Father: Austin John Granger_

_Blood Status: Muggleborn_

_Family Heritage: Muggle (Father), Squib (Mother), Pureblood (Maternal Line, Evans)_

Vaults: Trust Fund (Set up by parents), Trust Vault (Set up in accordance to will of Lily Potter nee Evans), Evans Family Vault (Co-Owner Harry James Potter)

The goblin handed over the parchment to Hermione after verifying her identity and getting her new copies of the keys she owned.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. She began glancing at the paper again. "My mother's a squib? I have a family vault and a second trust? I'm related to Harry?"

"It will be explained momentarily Miss Granger. Before that happens you must first sign papers regarding the account. Since there is more than one heir to the Evans line, Gringotts needs written consent on your behalf to openly disclose any and all matters involved. Once all paperwork is in order someone will come and collect you to meet with Mister Potter. Would you like to wait here or in the reception area before speaking with him? He is currently being given the option to sign his consent to meet with you."

"I'll wait in the lobby, thank you." She said nodding before going over and signing whatever forms were needed.

She was then led to the waiting area where she'd sit until she could see Harry.

* * *

Back in Ragnok's office…

"We have checked the records to verify whether the line is matrilineal or not. We have found that this is so the case. According to the family lineage book and tree, a female was born to the Evans line bearing magic in September of 1979."

"Hermione?"

"I cannot officially confirm or deny this. Forms giving us permission to disclose information regarding the account must be signed by both owners. As soon as Miss Granger comes to take care of any business I'll have the tellers advise her of the necessary paperwork. Until such time, we shall leave that topic alone. Do you have any questions before we proceed with your father's will?"

"Actually I do. In the letter I received, I was informed that I had to claim my inheritance by age 16. If the Head of House is Hermione, wouldn't the Ministry have taken the estate by now?"

"Normally yes, but since the Ministry has forgotten that the Evans family was an Ancient and Noble house due to many generations of squibs they do not remember that the vaults exists."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I can't wait to see the looks on the faces of the purebloods when they find out that a 'mud blood' is a Head of House for an Ancient and Noble family."

"Moving on, Mister Potter."

_Last Will of James Potter_

_I, James Charlus Potter, being in my total physical and mental faculties, dictate this legal document as my Last Will and Testament. All wills dictated previously are now null and void._

_I leave Headship of the Potter family to my son and heir, Henry 'Harry' James Potter. If my wife Lily Potter nee Evans is still living, she shall act as Regent until Harry can take over. Lordship shall be ascended upon his Seventeenth birthday or completion of his magical education whichever comes first._

_I leave custody of my son, Harry, to my wife, Lily Rose Potter nee Evans. If she should proceed me in death, the custody of our son shall go to the people on the list found below in the following order._

_Potential Guardians for H. J. Potter_

_Sirius Orion Black, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Primary Godfather_

_Alice Longbottom nee McKinnon, Primary Godmother_

_Remus John Lupin (if the laws regarding Lycantrophy are repelled), Secondary Godfather_

_Amelia Susan Bones, Assistant to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Secondary Godmother_

_Marina Evans (married name unknown), Maternal Second Cousin_

_Petunia Dursley nee Evans (only under the most extenuating circumstances, such as Blood Wards, but only if Lily's cousin Marina Evans cannot be located), Maternal Aunt_

_If my wife should precede me in death or pass at any time before Harry turns of age, his new Regent shall become one of the magical persons o the above mentioned list. If Harry is placed in the custody of Lily's sister or cousin and none of the above mentioned magicals are able to fulfill this position, his Regent shall either become Frank Longbotom, Augusta Longbottom, Edgar Bones or Andromeda Tonks. If any of the persons on these lists gains guardianship over my son, a monthly stipend shall be granted from the Potter family vault in the amount of Nine Hundred Pounds a month along with a sum dictated by my wife totaling no more than Fifteen Hundred Pounds and no less that One Thousand Pounds for the care and welfare of my child._

_I leave the following bequest._

_To my brother in all but blood, Remus John Lupin, I leave Two Million Galleons. I also leave him the Deed of Ownership for the cottage in Hogsmeade, Scotland and copies of my auror training books._

_To my brother in all but blood, Sirius Orion Black, I leave Two Million Galleons. I also leave him the Deed of Ownership for the cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon._

_In the event that either Sirius or Remus gain custody of Harry, they are to put the houses under the Fidelus Charm immediately. The secret keeper should be either of the two if not Frank Longbottom._

_To the he Longbottom family, I leave Five Million Galleons to be split equally amongst themselves._

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave Ten Million Galleons to be donated to Hog warts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The money can go to any of the three scholarship funds._

_To my son, Henry 'Harry' James Potter, I leave everything else in my possession, which shall be kept in trust in the Potter family vault until he comes of age. I also leave him copies of every book in my collection along with the originals so that he may make copies for those he wishes unless they are a family book, in which case, he may only make copies for other members of the Potter line. He shall also receive trunks with my possessions from the cottage we were staying in as well as his belongings found in that house. A charm has been placed on a letter given to my account manager, Master Goblin Ragnok, with instructions to retrieve any and all items in the home at the time of my death._

_If I should die while in hiding, along with my wife, then the Fidelus set by my wife Lily and Sirius Orion Black, has been breached by our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew. If it is so, a memory shall be located in a small chest located in the Potter family vault along with a memory from my wife and Mr. Black showing that we made a switch. These are to be presented as soon as they are found to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic._

_Thus concludes my Last Will and Testament, so mote it be._

_Signed, James Charlus Potter_

_Signed, Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans, Witness_

_Signed, Sirius Orion Black, Witness_

After hearing his father's will, Harry signed paperwork staking his rightful claim to the things his parents left him as well as his Heir ring which would be replaced by his Head ring on the day he turned 17.

"Would you like to go down to the Potter vault to look around? Or would you like to meet with Miss Granger first? I was alerted while reading the late Lord Potter's will that she was in the bank and has signed the proper paperwork."

"I'd like to meet with Hermione if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course Mister Potter. I'll have Griphook bring her in."

"Thank you."

After a few minuets of waiting for his bushy-haired best friend, Griphook finally delivered her to Ragnok's office.

"Miss Granger, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine Director Ragnok."

"Please have a seat." He waited for Harry to help her into her seat. "As you have already learned, you are the co-owner of the Evans family vault with Mister Potter."

"But how is that possible Director Ragnok? My mother is an only child."

"That may be Miss Granger. But she was also the cousin to Mister Potter's late mother, Lady Potter. You are one very lucky young lady. According to your cousin's will, a trust vault Was set up in your name upon the discovery of your relation. Any monies paid to Hogwarts by your parents for tuition to that point has been reimbursed and notice sent to them that the rest of your tuition until you graduate has already been paid in full. The gold untouched shall pass over to you once you sign these forms since you will be of age in a few months. Your mother will need to be contacted as well as the solicitors to go over the paperwork. The same goes for you aunt Mister Potter." Ragnok said looking back and forth between the two teenagers. "Miss Granger, do you wish to keep both vaults or consolidate them into one? Your mother has also inherited some property that she will need to sign for."

"I'd like to put both trusts together, please. It should be less confusing that way." Hermione said thoughtfully. "And I'll let her know as soon as I see her Director Ragnok. May I make an appointment for tomorrow or the day after?"

"Whichever is to your earliest connivances."

"Thank you sir"

Ragnok took out two wooden boxes from his desk. Double checking them, he placed each down in front of their proper owners.

"These are your Heir rings. They should be placed on your right ring finger. When the time comes they will be replace by your Head rings. Normally this would be when one comes of age. For you Miss Granger, that shall be when you reach your Eighteenth birthday as stipulated in your cousin's will. As the last direct descendant of the Potter line, Mister Potter's will change on his Seventeenth birthday, unless by some miracle he becomes emancipated before then.."

"Director Ragnok, my father's will stated I would need a Regent. Would the same apply to Hermione?"

"Yes and no. at present, the Chief Warlock acts as Regent for seats that have none due to the line dying out or going squib. In some cases the Chief Warlock is appointed, and if the Head of House is a minor and Regent has not been appointed then this also falls under the Chief Warlocks jurisdiction. We may contact him for you if you'd like Miss Granger. You may keep him on as Regent afterwards or appoint someone else."

"I would like Professor Dumbledore to continue as my Regent. If I change it, the Ministry will get wind of it and may try to take the estate."

"

That's what I was thinking Mione." Harry told her. "They've forgotten that our family used to be one of the oldest lines because of all the squibs produced."

"So we're all agreed?"

"Agreed."

Harry looked at his parent's wills. The anger of the few things he learned was starting to build.

"Damn you old man!"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded him. "Watch your language in front of the Director."

"Sorry dear cousin." Harry replied sheepishly. "It's just that there were so many other people he could have left me with."

"I know Harry. But the Professor must have had his reasons for choosing Petunia. We just need to find out what they were."

"Director, may we call upon a goblin messenger or house elf -" He turned to the girl genius. "Mione, please don't bring up S.P.E.W. right now. There's no time. I'm sorry if that sounds offensive." He turned back to Ragnok. "As I was about to ask, may we borrow one of your messengers to send an important missive to Dumbledore?"

"I'll have Griphook take care of it post haste."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Okay, I'll have to cut it off there. I might have made this longer than normal but that's expected with the **wills being read. Let me know what you thought. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	4. Geneology Redone

**Hi everybody, I'm just posting this to show how people in Harry's family are relateed to him. I got the idea after reading a review submitted by tansy1354. Hope this clears things up a bit. Just to note, names in bold are charactrs belonging to J. K. Rowling while names in italics are implied any/or unsure names of certain characters.**

**P.S. It was brought to my attention by hptrump that the trees were confusing by my not putting information as who whom is whoms related to whom.**

* * *

**EVANS FAMILY. TREE**

George Evans (DECEASED) married Moira Connolly (DECEASED) and had two sons with her, _Henry_ and Joseph.

_Henry_ Evans(DECEASED)) married Lila O'Connor (DECEASED) with whom he had two daughters, **Petunia** and **Lily**. **Petunia Evans** married **Vernon Dursley**, and they had one child, a son named **Ddudley**. **Lily Evans** (DECEASED)

married **James Potter** (DECEASED), whith whom she had a son nnamed Harry.

Joseph Evans (DECEASED) wedded Caroline Sparks (DECEASED), and they had a daughter named Marina. Marina Evans got hitched to Austin Granger, and they produced a little girl named **Hermoine**.

* * *

**POTTER FAMILY TREE**

William Potter (DECEASED) married Rose Armstrong (DECEASED), and together they had two children. They had a son named **Charlus** and a daughter named **Augusta**.

**Chrlus Potter** (DECEASED) united the Black and Potter families when he took **Dorea Black** (DECEASED) as his bride. Although it took many years to have a child, they managed to have a son they called **James**.** James Potter** (DECEASED) chared **Lily Evans** (DECEASED) into marriage some time after leaving Hogwarts. A year and a half following the honnymoon, **Lily** announced that she and her husband would welcome what would come to be their first and only child, a son named **Harry**.

**Augusta Potter** went on to become the wife of Alexander Longbottom (DECEASED) to whom she gave an heir named **Frank**. **Frank Longbottom** married **Alice _McKinnon_**, and they had a son named **Neville**.


End file.
